Harry's Dad Voldemort
by imshields
Summary: AU Voldemort dose not try to kill Harry when he is a Baby. DEAD
1. Prolog

I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Wish I did though.

Harry's Dad Voldemort

Prolog 

A flash of green light, a scream and the woman fell down dead by her child's cot. 'So you die to protect the life of your son, how amusing' thought Voldemort as his magic build up to kill the child. Wait, the thought 'died to protect her son' flash through his mind. Voldemort reach out with his senses and found what he feared he might find. Scowling he said out loud 'Damn the woman' then he chuckled thinking 'that, of course can be arranged'. He scowled once more and thought 'now the child is a threat to me by his mere existents'. He had only one choice left. 'Well now little Harry it looks like there has been a change of plan' with that Voldemort swore an oath that no one, lest of all himself, thought he would ever make. Then he picks up the crying baby and left the slaughterhouse that the Potter home had be come.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Wish I did though.

Harry's Dad Voldemort

Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk and look at the letter. 'Considering what happen, I'm not surprised that no one remembered to take his name off the list' Dumbledore mused as he pick the letter up and read it again.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

'A oddly cheery thing considering all the sad memories it brought back' Dumbledore thought. First and foremost among then was the memory of him and Hagrid getting to Godric's Hollow and finding James and Lily's bodies 

Past

Dumbledore ran up the garden path with Hagrid close on his heels. The open door was not a good sign, nor was silence. Dumbledore enter the house and stop dead as soon as he saw James, he had not need to check if James was still alive, he'd see the affects of the death spell far to many time to need to. Hagrid stop just behind Dumbledore and whispered 'No, we'r to late'. Hagrid slumped to his knees and started to sob. Dumbledore look sadly at Hagrid, his own grief all to evident on his face, but he had no time to deal with it or comfort Hagrid, he had to find Lily and Harry. The search quickly found that Lily had suffered the same fate as her husband, but of Harry there was no sign. With a bit of hope Dumbledore cast a detection spell to see if Harry was hidden, but himself and Hagrid were the only living people in the house. With a lot of dread he cast a different detection to try and find Harry's body, but with a small bit of relief he found that Lily and James were the only dead people. 'So, there is some small hope Harry is still alive' thought Dumbledore.

Present

Dumbledore remembered the days that followed. The search of Harry, that the news from Snape that Voldemort had taken Harry and sacrificed he in a dark arts ritual. That the public outrage that followed when the news got out, Dumbledore had his suspicions as to how it became public. The outrage had, at lest temporally, given the authorities the guts to stand up to the Deatheaters, a lot of them were captured and sent to Azkaban, but a lot of them, including Voldemort, disappeared. 'The only good thing' thought Dumbledore 'to cone out of it was the fact that, if they worked together people could beat the Deatheaters'. Dumbledore's mind drifted back to the present, back to the letter. It had coursed a bit of a stir when it first turned up, but it was quickly sorted out. The acceptance letters were automatically sent to everyone on the waiting list and as one had remember to take Harry's name off, one was sent to him, but as he was dead there was no one to deliver the letter to, so it was sent back to it sender which Hogwarts. Dumbledore could easily imagine what Harry's time at Hogwarts would have been like, had he lived. Dumbledore chuckle, if Harry had been anything like he's father, he do not need to imagine it, he just needed to see what the Weasley twin were up to. A distant boom broke Dumbledore's thoughts, he sighed, he probably did need to see what the Weasley twin were up. He put the letter away and left his office. As he did so he smiled remembering, when the letter first arrived some of the staff thought it was an omen until the truth about the letter was found out. Dumbledore was not one of them, but unknown to him or to the members of staff who did, the letter was an omen Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts and his time there would not be anything like Dumbledore's imaginings.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

Harry's Dad Voldemort

Chapter 2

Harry sat in the Leaky Cauldron and waited for his father, all right adopted father, to return from Gringotts. He looked at his watch, if all had gone to plan, his father should had just gotten to the vault. Harry doubted that all had gone to plan. On whole Harry couldn't see why father wanted the Philosopher's stone in the first place, it was own good for making gold and stopping ageing. But to the best of Harry's knowledge his father had so much dark magic on him that he couldn't really die and he had enough money to bye several small countries. Harry grimaced as his eyes ones more throbbed with pain. 'Damn him', yes, he agreed with his father, that he looked to much like his biological father with his glasses on, for the disguise spell to hide who he really was from people who knew his biological father. But the pain from the sight correction spell was only supposed to last a few hours, not the three days it had lasted so far. Harry looked at his watch again, if all was going to plan his father should be about half way thought opening the lock, but by Harry calculations he should be in fact running away from the dragon that Harry found out that they crept down they. Harry hadn't told his father about the dragon but he did hope that his calculations were right. Harry settled back to his thoughts and thought about the last couple of days.

'Why exactly do I have to go to Hogwarts, you've already taught me more that most of the people there know'. 'Two reasons. First, I've taught you more Dark Arts than most people had even heard of, but in other types of magic I am at best a bad teacher. So you'll go there so you can learn other types of magic. And secondly, it's nearly time for the Deatheaters to return, so I don't have the free time to teach you. Now you'll go to Hogwarts and we'll no more arguments about it, and if you get really bore I've told you how to get in to the camber of secrets.

Harry was broken out of his thoughts by a very large man clumping in from the back. 'The usual, Hagrid?' the barman said 'Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business, need to get back' said the Lange man. Hagrid? Ah yes, Harry smiled as he remembered the stories his father told him about Hagrid. Ones Hagrid had left Harry sank back in to his thoughts.

'All right Harry what's left on the list' 'wand and an animal'. 'Right we get a wand first and then an animal' and so saying father and son set off for Ollivander's. A bell rang as they entered the shop. 'Good after…' the shopkeeper stopped when he saw who his new costumers were. As Mr.Ollivander looked at father and son a number emotions played across his face. When he looked at the father it was fear followed by a look of sad resignation. At the son it confusion followed recognition a moment of hope, which quickly become a look of sadness. Mr.Ollivander walked into the back of the shop and quickly come back with a long thin box. 'This is the wand for him, it your wand's twin' he said. As he paid for the wand Voldemort said 'I trust you won't reveal what you saw here today' 'I only play the part that has been set out for me' 'Good, come Harry'. Father and son then lift the shop. Ones they where outside Harry said 'I don't trust him father' 'As well you shouldn't, but he won't tell anyone what he saw. Now let us get you an animal'. Voldemort knew the second he laid his eye on it, that this was the animal that Harry would wont. Sitting in the back of the pet store was a raven, which looked at the world and everything in it with a look so full of malevolence that it even set shivers down Voldemort's spine. 'Hmm, I'll have to get Malfoy to add ravens to the list of approved animals' Voldemort thought. 'Dad can I have that raven in back?' sign 'Yes Harry you can'.

Harry was broken out of his musing by his father entering the pub. He was muttering about goblins and dragons and what he planed to do to them as he walked over to Harry's table and sat down. Harry thought he looked a bit burnt around the edges. 'Have fun with the dragon dad?' glare 'You knew, didn't you' 'Me, would I not tell you if I found out about a dragon in there?' 'Yes you would' 'Anyway did you get the stone?' 'No, when I finally got to the vault, no thanks to you, it was empty' 'Any idea where it is now?' 'No, but these is only a few places that they would keep it so it just a mater of time till I get it'. Voldemort stands up 'come on let's get home'

Harry looked around the platform at the other students looking for people he recognized. There was a herd of people with bright red hair, 'They must be the Weasleys' thought Harry. Over there was Goyle and Crabbe with their normal look of total incomprehension. And trying to hide behind his parents was Draco, Harry waved at he, which coursed Draco to eep and try to hide behind his parents even harder, which earned him a look of disgusted from his parents. Yes, Harry could always rely on Draco to cheer him up. Harry remembered when he first meet Draco, he'd had the same stuck up personality as his parents, but Harry had … "cured" him of it, so new Draco had a more easy to manipulate personality. 'Harry do you remember what I told you' Voldemort said breaking Harry's train of thought. 'Yes father' Harry said going though the list ones more. Don't use the Dark Arts were somebody could catch you. Don't draw attention to yourself. And don't try to burn the school down just because you're bored. Harry hated to be reminded about that, he was only trying to burn down the history classroom. 'Anyway you better get on to the train as it will be leaving shortly'. Harry got on to the train and leaned out the window and shouted 'Bye dad see you at Christmas'. Harry waved goodbye to his father as the train pull away. Voldemort wave back, thinking 'this is some thing I never thought I would ever do, but adopting Harry was the only was to break Lily protection'.

Harry smile when Goyle and Crabbe came into his compartment. 'I want some privacy make sure I get it. O and when the refreshments come get me a good selection' Harry said as put tossed them a few coins. They then lumber out to fulfil they masters orders. As soon as they left Harry pull out the files he had had the elder Malfoy get for him, there were the records of all the students in his year. There were only two that really interested him. Okay Ron Weasley's was interesting purely for the number of relatives it had listed in it, but on the whole only two that really interested him. The first wasNeville Longbottom's, if he was anything like his parents then he come be a problem. The second wasHermione Granger's, Harry felt that she had a lot of potential and would be a useful ally, if she could be persuaded to see things his way. Yes, persuading Miss Granger would be a good way to stave off boredom. Harry spent the rest of the journey working out how to persuaded Hermione.

Harry walked into the Great Hall with the other first years and on the whole, was unimpressed. He thought it was all a bit pointlessly showy, like the silliness with the boats. He could hear one of the girls whispering something about it. Professor McGonagall came and put a rather ratty look wizard hat on a stool in front of the first years. The hat started to sing, Harry was unimpressed by this also. After the hat had finish, Professor McGonagall stood in front of they holding a long roll of parchment and said 'I will now call out your name in reverse alphabetic order. When I call out your name, come forward and put on the Sorting Hat'. She started to call out the names. When she got to, 'Thomson, Harry', Harry came forward and put on the hat.

'Hmm, your not what you appear' said a soft voice in Harry's ear. 'Nor it appears, are you' Harry replied. This shocked the hat. He couldn't know that, could he? Hmm well he certainly had the skill to. 'Very well, I keep your secrets if you keep mine' 'Good, now tell me hat, what do you see?' 'The prophecy your father try to avoid by killing me will come about. But your reasons for fulfilling it are unclear. Now which house Mr. Potter ' 'Is there really any choice?' 'No, not really, SLYTHERIN!'

Harry sat down with the rest of his housemates. He got a vaguely warm reception, as he vaguely knew some of them. He hear some betting going on as to which house each new student would go to, so when it was Draco's turn he said 'I'll put ten knuts on him going to Hufflepuff' 'What! Are mad he's a Malfoy, they always go to Slytherin'. 'My bet still stands'. 'Aright, it's your money. I'll give you two hundred to one for that'. Draco walks up to the hat and puts it on.

A Malfoy, o well. The hat starts to draw breath to pronounce to judgment. 'No! Not Slytherin! Anywhere but with Him, please not with Him' Draco nearly sobbed. The hat thought for a few seconds and decided where to put him. 'But', it thought, 'I if just put him in another house he'll just follow the same path as his ancestors. But if I' it hesitated, it wasn't supposed to do this but… 'Draco I will put you in another house, but you must promise to follow the principles of that house first' 'Yes! I promise' 'Good, HUFFLEPUFF'

'You knew, didn't you' the bookie shouted at Harry. 'Of course, he's to terrified of me to want to be in Slytherin with me, he hasn't the backbone to be in Gryffindor, nor the brains to be in Ravenclaw, so Hufflepuff is the only choice left'. 'Now you own me one hundred and sixteen Galleons and twenty eight Knuts' Harry said after a moments thought. After get all of the bookie's money and an IOU for the rest, he sat back and watch the rest of the sorting ceremony. Harry was pleased to see that the scion of the Longbottom line appeared to be an idiot, but Harry would sill keep an eye on him thought. When the call of 'Granger, Hermione' come Harry become interested again. As so as her knew which house she would be in he could start to really plan his campaign of "persuading" Miss Granger. Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

'Hmm' thought the hat, 'the girl's heart lies with Gryffindor, but her future lies elsewhere'. The hat thought for a bit. 'The quicker the girl accepts her fate the easier it will be fore her. O well. SLYTHERIN!'


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

Harry's Dad Voldemort

Chapter 3

Hermione was, to say the least, surprised by the hat's choose. She thought she'd probably end up in Ravenclaw, as that was the house for people who liked learning, like her. But she never thought that she would be put into Slytherin. Ok, all the bad rumours about them was probably not true, but still they where rather bad rumours. And now as she started to walk to they table, the looks she was getting did not encourage her very much. She tried to work out which worried her most, the openly unfriendly stares or the one that looked like she was not there. In fact there didn't appear to be a single friendly face there, no wait there was one friendly face there. One of the other new students was looking at her with a friendly expression on his face. As she got closer to the Slytherin table he moved over on the bench. As he was the only person to look at her even the lest bit friendly, she sat next to him. 'Hi my mane's Harry Thomson'. 'Err mine's Hermione Granger'. 'You sound a little nerves' said Harry. Hermione looked nervously at Harry, but he like sincere. 'Well I heard lot of bad rumours about Slytherin. Like how all the bad witches and wizards came from Slytherin'. Harry laugh at that, but stop when he saw a hurt look on Hermione. 'As many people go bad from any of the other house as go bad from Slytherin. I mean one of the most famous auror ever was in Slytherin and the most evil witch in the last three hundred years was in Gryffindor. People like to think that bad things only happen to other people, so all the other house say that only people in Slytherin go bad. They single out Slytherin because Slytherin himself supposedly went bad.' Hermione started to look a little better as she listened to Harry. 'I wouldn't worry about what other people think, what really matters is how you feel about yourself. You know if you're a good person or not' said Harry. 'I know I'm probably the most evil person in school' Harry thought to himself. 'Anyway Hermione, it looks like it time to eat'.

Harry lied back on his bed and thought his first day at Hogwarts. Hermione had a nice big streak of ambition, which is always a good start for what Harry had in mind. After he'd found out who her roommates where, he gone and had a word with them. The only other thing that had interested him had been the notice about the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side, Harry had make a note to himself to have Crabbe and Goyle chuck Draco down it at sum point. Purely to see what would happen, of course.


End file.
